


Political Rivals

by Kinni



Series: V3 Ultimate Shipping: All the Pairings! [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, Fluff, Foreplay, Politics, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 12:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14212800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinni/pseuds/Kinni
Summary: Kokichi and Angie are political rivals with diametrically opposite positions... Or at least that's what most people think. In actual fact, they are actually cooperating on a secret plan.And compared with that, their secret relationship is almost quaint.





	Political Rivals

The Youth Council. It was a political force almost unique on the entire world. It consisted entirely of teenagers and young adults, but despite that, it still had quite a lot of influence over the decisions of the government, simply because they represented the intentions and thus votes of a huge segment of the population.

In fact, the political dealings of the Youth Council were actually remarkably similar to those of ordinary politics, including a division into parties as well as different influences trying to obtain the support of those parties. And of course, an in-house selection to decide on which member would become the Council Chief, the most important and powerful position.

And in the current generation of the Youth Council, the two members with the highest standing and biggest support were actually two young teenagers: Angie Yonaga and Kokichi Ouma. The two were rivals whose political inclinations were almost always opposite.

“I’m telling you, we need to focus our efforts in building a better infrastructure as our main priority!” Angie spoke vehemently during one of their debates “Only when the citizens have a better standard of life, will we be able to truly work towards building up a better tomorrow!”

“Oh, is that really true?” Kokichi said sarcastically “Or are you just trying to go for the easier option? In my view, we should be focusing our efforts in research and development in order to advance out society!”

“Without sufficient infrastructure, any further developments will be crippled at the outset!” Angie shook her fist with teeth bared “In the end, they would only end up benefiting a very small portion of the population!”

“And you think infrastructure is any better?!” Kokichi gestured violently “Trying to focus on it will only lead to an even bigger development gap, as the most affluent parts won’t have any trouble meeting the requirements, while the poorer parts will struggle due to all the factors that have kept them underfoot in the first place! There is no way a symmetrical approach can work in an inherently asymmetrical situation!”

“You’re misrepresenting my plans!” Angie said, in a tone of someone who had been personally insulted “The infrastructure initiative is based on the premise of achieving a high-standard of living for the entire population! Meanwhile, your developmental approach completely ignores the fact that most of the population won’t have the means to take advantage of the new advances!”

“Now who’s misrepresenting who?” Kokichi punched the table “This is why I supported those taxation reforms which you called ‘radical’ and ‘unfeasible’!”

And so on and so forth. Both of them were recognized as skilled politicians, they knew how to garner support, they knew how to get their point across and avoid verbal traps, and they had an amazing charisma, combined with a firm will that made them very popular in the council.

The two were fierce rivals, and they naturally attracted opposite viewpoints, to the point where it could almost be said that the one who won between them would decide a huge portion of their initiatives based on doing the opposite of the other.

But all that was only on the surface.

+0+

In a certain night, a shady-looking figure walked into a hotel and paid for a single room, for one night. Later on, a circus group consisting of masked and dressed up clowns entered the hotel, and they payed for rooms in order to stay the night.

The group went up, but two of its members separated from it. They had a key to the room that had been reserved by the shady figure beforehand. They silently got inside the room and locked it behind them.

After that, they simultaneously removed their masks, to reveal that they were actually Angie and Kokichi, who immediately started laughing.

“Hehehe... No matter how many times I do this, it’s still so fun!” Angie said, after controlling her giggles.

Kokichi did a small bow “Having fun is one of the biggest priorities of D.I.C.E., so that’s to be expected. But I also like your way of doing it.”

“The followers of Atua are widespread and have varied talents.” Angie nodded.

+0+

In actual truth, the two of them actually got along quite well indeed. But their plans would be disrupted if people knew about that, so the two only showed affection to each other while behind closed doors, and only their most trusted subordinates actually knew about this secret relationship.

Not that they minded too much about it. The feeling of secretiveness gave them an extra thrill, and fooling so many people was something that both of them enjoyed.

And they were indeed fooling people. Their opinions about political actions were actually pretty similar, and so they had developed a plan:

Essentially, the plans and ideas they claimed to have had been chosen very carefully, and their actual ideas had been split in half between the two of them. The person who won would of course implement the portion of their stated plans that they actually agreed with.

However, they would also implement the rest of their actual plan, despite not actually being part of what they had promised. They would do so under the guise of conciliatory decisions, plan reassessments and whatever other excuses they could find. They were good at that.

And since they would in fact complete a lot of what they promised, their popularity would remain high.

That might seem like a very risky endeavor, with a high chance of failure. But they had already gotten through three terms as council leaders (each term was only six months long), and no one had even gotten close to figuring things out.

Most people wouldn’t be able to pull off such a con, but those two were not like most people. They were both very skilled in manipulating people, which they did with aplomb.

+0+

After their initial words, the two stopped talking and went to do their own tasks. Angie removed her disguise clothes, revealing that underneath she was wearing a very casual set of clothing, consisting only of a bikini top and short shorts. Meanwhile, Kokichi (who had already been wearing a light version of the disguise clothes) was focusing on preparing the room, which in this case meant turning down the lights and putting a small radio to play a certain piece of music they both liked.

The radio and other supplies had been put there by the same person who reserved the room.

“Oh?” Angie reacted upon hearing the first few notes “Is that from Kaede’s live performance?”

“Yep.” Kokichi said “I thought it would help reduce the tension between us.”

That was something of an in-joke between them. One of the few things their public personas actually agreed in was in their appreciation of piano music, specially that of their old classmate, Kaede Akamatsu.

Angie looked at him “I guess increasing the tension will be my job, then.”

And she immediately put words to action, letting herself fall backwards onto the bed and stretching her body in a very particular way.

Kokichi followed this up by sitting on the bed next to her and using a finger to trace circles around her belly button “Anything interesting happened recently?” He asked.

Angie squirmed a little bit under Kokichi’s touch, but managed to reply in a casual voice:

“I got a new campaign donor who was very generous.”

“And what did he want in return?” Kokichi asked, switching to use two fingers instead.

And yet Angie remained in control “Something about better industrial incentives towards his area, whatever that was. I told him that I would do my best to achieve it, of course.”

Kokichi snorted “Of course. That must have been a sight to see-”

His words were interrupted as Angie took advantage of his momentary distraction to hook him with her legs and pull him atop her, their faces almost touching. She spoke:

“Atua says Kokichi would certainly have liked to see it. Atua himself found it very amusing to watch.”

“I suppose I’ll have to see if I can find a video of that, then.” Kokichi said, wrapping his arms around Angie “He knows me pretty well, so I have trust in his opinion about that.”

“What about you, Kokichi?” Angie asked, adjusting her position slightly to get more comfortable “Have you done anything interesting? I could ask Atua, but that wouldn’t be any fun.”

“Well...” Kokichi started.

The two spent a bit of time like that, just enjoying each other’s proximity while talking about light topics, such as D.I.C.E’s most recent pranks or amusing things that happened during Atua’s ceremonies.

But eventually, things started going further. Kokichi started caressing Angie’s body, and he spoke:

“I thought you said you were the one who was going to increase the tension.”

Angie reached over with her head and gave Kokichi a slow kiss in the neck, making him shudder “I can’t do all the work myself, can I?”

Kokichi immediately understood what she meant. He gave Angie a kiss in the cheek and proceeded to pull her up onto his lap and rub a finger down the line of her spine.

Angie made a sweet sound and started kissing him deeply. Kokichi lost himself in it for a bit, before realizing that Angie was grinding against his waist.

They separated for a moment, as Kokichi took off his shirt, before going back in, fingers exploring even more sensitive places in both of them.

Soon after, Angie’s top joined Kokichi’s shirt on the floor.

+0+

On the following morning, Angie woke up first.

It was usually like that, since Kokichi liked to sleep in. She reached into the supplies and took out a black marker pen. She carefully started drawing on Kokichi’s face.

It wasn’t just scribbles, since she considered herself a professional. In fact, she was dealing with Kokichi’s face with the same seriousness she would show an actual canvas. And on that day, she was feeling like drawing a nature scene.

Later on, Kokichi would wake up with his face covered in an elaborate pattern of trees, flowers and woodland creatures like birds, bunnies and snakes.

But before then, after finishing her work, Angie stretched, got up to open a window, and took a deep breath of the morning air.

It was a nice day.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the first fic with that specific relationship tag, but neither of the others were the kind I wanted, so this thing was born.
> 
> Also, yes I'm serious. I do intend to finish oneshots for every possible pairing for the V3 kids. Pray for my soul.
> 
> Next time, Kaede X Himiko!


End file.
